I Might Kill Him
by canada14
Summary: A Linstead AU that has some jealous Halstead


**So this is a total AU that will most likely never happen. But I really wanted to see Jay be jealous and I keep seeing Landon pop up so I decided, hey what the heck I'm writing this. I hope you all enjoy it and remember NBC owns all characters.**

Jay Halstead was in love. Completely totally heads over heels for someone. This someone was his best friend, his comforter and his biggest supporter. She was also his partner at work, the one who always had his back. Yes Jay Halstead was in love with Erin Lindsay. But as much as he would like to shout it from the rooftops, he couldn't.

He was afraid she might bolt. He had almost said it one night and the look of panic she got on her face made him change his sentence from "God I love you" to "God I love this pasta." He didn't get it. They had moved in together a couple of months after they got back together, him giving Will his apartment while he moved into hers.

Fortunately, on nights like tonight, he still had a key to his old home. Will still stayed in the guest bedroom, not wanting to move all of his expensive suits. He had let Will know that he would be over and that he might have to check out his hand. He was still pissed about the whole thing, mostly about the fact that Erin didn't believe him.

She had assumed that he had been jealous but she just didn't want to accept the idea that Jay had been right about Landon. Landon had come to the precinct asking Erin to help him get clean. Being the kind of person that she is, she offered to do it. He had made up some bullshit excuse about wanting to do right with his kid sister and how he didn't want her to know about his partying past.

Jay knew deep down that this was just another pathetic way that Bunny was trying to get back into her life, by using her ex-boyfriend to try and smooth things over. Up until this point he didn't want to say anything because he wanted to be the supportive boyfriend. And just look at what that had gotten him, an aching hand from repeatedly punching Landon in the face and a girlfriend who chose to believe her ex-boyfriend over him.

He knew that he had to head back to their house, so he grabbed his car keys and headed to there house. Part of him wanted her to be there, the other part hoped that she wasn't since she would probably have brought Landon with her.

When he got there, he realized she wasn't home so he headed for the guest bedroom, knowing that she wouldn't be letting him sleep in their bed. They usually had great sex when one of them was being jealous. It was sweet and extremely intimate, a way of showing the other they didn't have anything to worry about, but he didn't think that would be happening tonight. Stupid Landon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had only punched the guy because he thought he was making a move on Erin. He had been flirty the past couple of weeks as Erin was trying to help him, but Erin apparently didn't see that. All she saw was a person from her childhood who wanted to get better. She wanted to see the good in people and was completely oblivious to the fact that he was coming onto her. Sure he had been a little close when Jay walked in but it wasn't like he was trying anything. She didn't think that Jay was justified in hitting him. That's why she had stayed with Landon, she wanted to make sure he was okay. Jay was a big boy and she felt bad not checking up on him but he had seemed fine when he stormed out. Damn boys and their egos.

Landon had been doing so well up until that point and she wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. So she took him to his house and made sure he didn't have a didn't. She almost took him back to her place but she really didn't want to see her boyfriend arrested for murder. So she drove to his house and got him an ice pack to place on his head. Jay had really hit him hard.

She had tried to be really understanding with Landon but she had left him with a knee to the groin after he did try to make a move on her. She realized that Jay had been right all along and her stubbornness made her blind to the fact. Storming out of his apartment she saw the familiar car that belonged to none other than Hank Voight. She sighed and got into the car.

"Hey Hank."

He gave her a slight nod. "How your boyfriend?"

She bowed her head ashamed, "I don't know I haven't checked on him yet." Hank knew because it had happened up in intelligence. He and the rest of the guys had to pull Jay off of Landon and into Hank's office to prevent the Jay from killing the jackass. He had also seen what Erin had not and what Jay obviously had, the touching. Landon kept constantly touching Erin. They were just little touches but Hank would be damned if anyone had touched the woman he loved like that and lived to see the next day. So he didn't blame Halstead, instead he gave him a pat on the back and the rest of the day off.

"Hank." Erin's voice brought him back to reality, "is he okay?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself." He responded as he pulled up to her apartment. She gave him a quick hug before she got out of the car. As she walked up to the door, she only hoped that he would be here. She felt awful about what had happened and she knew she had to make it up to him somehow.

However all of the lights were off in their home and nothing pointed to him being there. She decided that her best bet was to just go to bed and try to get ahold of him tomorrow. The only light on in the house was the one in their bedroom. She quickly changed into one of his t-shirts and got into bed.

She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking about what had happened during the day, the look of betrayal on Jay's face when she offered to give Landon a ride home. What an idiot she was. If there was one thing about Erin Lindsay regarding boyfriends was that she didn't cry over them. She had learned her lesson as a young age that no boy was worth her tears. But Jay was. So she cried. Sitting up in the bed that she shared with a man that she could imagine retiring to Wisconsin with, arms hugging her knees, she let the tears flow. The only person that could stop them was the one who she had ignored. The one who sat there watching her ex-boyfriend hit on her and had so patiently let it slide because she wasn't flirting back. The person who she was completely in love with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay had fallen asleep shortly after he had gotten into bed. So when he woke up only a few hours later he was confused. He didn't know what had woken him up. That was until he heard that muffled crying coming from the room next to his. And his heart broke from the noise. He was probably the reason that she was crying and he never meant for that to be the case. Yeah he was upset with her but hearing her cry eased any anger he had with her.

He slowly got out of the guest bed and headed to their room. He felt his breath catch a little when he saw her, it was heartbreaking. He could tell that she didn't know he was there because she hadn't once looked up. It wasn't until he crawled into bed that she even looked up. It was so unlike her, he was the emotional one in their relationship. Yes she did have her moments of vulnerability, but his seemed to occur far more often.

There was a part of her, deep down, that wanted to be embarrassed that he was seeing her like this but none of it mattered now that he was here. She put her knees down and held her arms open waiting for him. He laid on top of her, his head using her breasts as a pillow while his arms snaked around her back to pull her into a hug. It was one of her favorite positions between the two of them, other than the obvious ones. She played with his hair as they just lay there for a couple of minutes.

"Jay I'm so sorry about what happened today. You were right and I'm so sorry." She managed to choke out after kissing the top of his head.

"What do you mean I was right?"

"After I brought him home, I was about to leave and he tried to kiss me." She said and felt him tense.

"I'm going to kill him." He muttered, seriously.

"No you're not, he's not worth your time. Nothing would have ever happened. I didn't even notice his attempts at flirting with me because I was too busy being in love with you. I just thought he was trying to be nice. Jay I promise you, there is nothing for you to worry about. I'm done trying to help him and we're going to spend the next few days solely focused on you." She said a little teasingly, before switching back to some seriousness. "How is your hand?"

"It's been better." He unhooked his arm from around her back and showed her, purposely putting off the fact that she had just told him she loved him.

She placed a gentle kiss on it, "I'm not going to lie, seeing you go all protective is extremely hot."

She looked down at him as he gazed up at her. "Yeah?"

"Oh hell yeah. Do you know how hard it was for me to take Landon home. Had it been some random perp I would have done you right there in the precinct."

The way she was looking at him gave him all of the confidence he needed to say the three words he had put off saying, "I love you."

He watched as her eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. "I love you too Jay Halstead and that never going to change." She bent her neck to place a kiss on his lips. He lifted himself up and was soon hovering over her, not once breaking their contact. Their clothes were soon lost and by the end of the night he had her crying out his name in pleasure over and over.

The two spent the majority of the weekend either in the bed, on the couch or in the shower. It reminded her of the time when they first got back together and the lawyer had given Jay her number. When they went to her house that night, he had spent the entire evening essentially worshipping her body. Nobody had ever been that attentive to her, making sure she was enjoying it just as much as he was. When she was with Landon, the only time she really enjoyed herself was when Landon was sober and actually allowing her to finish. Even then it was nothing like her nights with Jay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Monday rolled around, the two spent some quality time in the shower before heading to work. She drove while his hand rested on her thigh drawing tiny circles and she smiled as she thought about how lucky she was. They walked into the precinct side by side, her laughing at something he had said. Neither realized that Landon was right behind them.

"Erin," he called out, "can I talk to you for a minute."

She felt Jay tense up beside her and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think right now is a good time Landon. I'm kind of busy." She offered as a polite way of telling him to go the Hell away.

Apparently he had taken something that morning and her answer ticked him off, so he charged at her. Before she could do anything, Jay was once again beating the shit out of him. She and two other officers literally had to pull him off of Landon. Jay was breathing heavily, his mind clouded with rage and she had to place her hand on his chest to break him out of it.

He told Platt he wanted Landon arrested with the most severe charges she could think off and Erin didn't disagree. He looked at her before nodding, telling her to lead the way to Intelligence. Once they got up there Voight briefed them on a case and told her and Jay to go stake out a building to see if the guy they were looking for entered.

The car ride was silent, Jay spent the entire ride staring out the window. Erin glanced at him quite often but his demeanor wasn't changing. She knew he was pissed at Landon, and she was too. But he was going to go to jail for a few years and that was better than nothing. Nothing too eventful happened at the stakeout and Voight called them to let them know to just call it a day.

She stopped to get them Chinese food and drove them back to their apartment. She had barely shut the door before his lips were on hers. When they finally parted both were out of breath. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he pushed her back against the wall. She could tell that this wasn't jealousy sex, this was "Something could have happened to you today" sex.

With the Chinese food forgotten, he carried her into the bedroom holding onto her tightly. Even though she thought she had seen every side of Jay when they were in bed she was wrong. Tonight he seemed almost desperate, like he didn't ever want to let her go. It was almost like he was scared of what could have happened had he not been there.

He walked out of the room to go get their food while she lay splayed out on their bed. The made quick work of the food and before long they were going to bed. Once the lights were out she rolled over so that she was looking at him.

"What are you thinking."

He sighed, "that I almost lost it at the precinct. I saw him come at you and I couldn't stop hitting him. I don't want you to have to see that."

"Look at me," she grabbed his face, "You were doing what any good boyfriend would do. When I saw you hit him, yeah it sucked, but it also made to realize that I completely trust you to keep me safe. I have never felt this safe in a relationship, ever. I never thought I would have someone willing to get arrested just to make sure some jackass doesn't touch me. Okay? I have never loved anyone as much as I love you right now."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I would do anything for you Erin Lindsay. I love you."


End file.
